Lost Hope
by KiryuuKun
Summary: Tears began to form in Kaname’s eyes. “Why” he whispered “why..” and he sank to the ground. His pulled his knees up to his chest and let his forehead rest on his knees, thinking about Zero all the time. Yaoi KZ/ZK


My first fanfic on this account and my first Vampire Knight fic,  
I hope you enjoy it and please review =]**  
Disclaimer: ** I do not own Vampire Knight =(**  
YAOI:** Kaname x Zero/Zero x Kaname.

**Lost Hope**

Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he was staying in.  
"Huh.." he mumbled "What the..!" he fell out of bed.  
"Good morning Zero-kun, did you sleep well?"  
Zero looked up, rubbing his head, "Kuran" was the answer.  
Kaname smiled, knowing deep inside he would get an answer like that. Zero never acted normal towards him, he hated it, he hated that he would show emotions towards Yuuki but not to him, while he cared more about him, more than anybody else.

"why am I here?" Zero grunted. Zero was pissed, seriously pissed, Kaname was able to read it in his eyes and sighed. Although Kaname was sad he smiled and walked to his small kitchen to get a glass and something to drink for Zero. Zero glared at Kaname's back wanting an answer.

Kaname walked back to Zero after getting the water. "Zero-kun please drink this." Kaname said and slipped a bloodtablet in the drink.  
Zero narrowed his eyes "No!" and crossed his arms. "But Zero you need it!" Kaname let the worry come through his voice and immediately shut up, that wasn't the plan.  
"I don't!" Zero slapped the glass of water with the bloodtablet in it, out of Kaname's hand and stormed out of Kaname's dorm, leaving Kaname alone standing in his room still shocked.

Tears began to form in Kaname's eyes. "Why" he whispered "why.." and he sank to the ground.  
His pulled his knees up to his chest and let his forehead rest on his knees, thinking about Zero all the time.

Zero ran out of the Night Dorm as fast as he could, shocked from the way Kaname had treated him, why didn't he answer him and what was up with his eyes, why did he look hurt? He and Kaname ought to be sworn enemies, no friendship, the only relationship they are allowed to have is one full off hate… Right? Zero stopped running, his eyes widened, why did he doubt the hate relationship..

"ZEROOOOOOOO!!" Cross Yuuki yelled running to Zero.  
Zero sighed "Okay get yourself together.." Zero whispered to himself. "Hnn" he grunted looking at Yuuki, why was she always so happy and overexcited.  
"Zero-kun I'm so happy today, do you know why?" Yuuki smiled.  
"Hnn" was the only reply she got, but luckily Yuuki knew what that meant, it meant: Tell me.  
"Well.." Yuuki began "it's Yori's birthday and headmaster gave us permission to celebrate it in the city, so Yori and I are going there for dinner and hang around"  
Zero shrug his shoulders and started to walk away "okay, watch out"

Yuuki smiled not intending to follow Zero, she knew better than that, they were best friends after all and she knew he meant: Have fun, be careful, if something happens call me and tell Yori happy birthday. Although he would never say it out loud, she knew perfectly well what he meant.  
Yuuki looked at the retreating back of Zero, wondering what got him so spaced out.  
"YUUUUKI-CHAN!" a girl came running to her, waving and smiling. "Yori-chan let's go ne?"  
Sayori nodded and took Yuuki's hand in hers and both ran off toward the city.

Kaname got ready for class, night class was about to start but he didn't feel like going. Naturally he couldn't skip he was the reason they all were here, so he got ready and together with the rest he walked to the school building. While they were walking toward the school building, he saw Zero sitting in a tree making sure everything went alright and that nobody would get bitten.  
Kaname wasn't the only one who noticed Zero, Aido Hanabusa also saw him, but when he opened his mouth to make a rude comment, he shut it immediately after he saw the glare he got from Kaname.

Zero didn't pay attention to the other vampires anymore, he just stared at the retreating back of Kaname, still troubled by his thought from earlier that day. Could he possibly like Kaname, that's impossible, why would he like someone like Kaname.. A vampire, the worst kind on this planet, just like him.. Zero looked up to the moon, Kaname is a vampire just like me he thought, just like me..  
Zero gave a deep sigh and jumped out of the tree, he shouldn't think so much, it was probably bad for him and there was no way he was able to like Kaname, he wasn't into boys. That was one thing he was sure of, he liked girls although.. not one girl ever made him feel like Kaname does.. His eyes widened just of the though, he shook his head and decided it was time to patrol the grounds. He was probably alone he didn't believe Yuuki would be back already, whenever she and Sayori got the ability to go into the city, they would stay there the whole night and just party on their own. Which meant Karaoke all night long and eating sweet stuff. He smiled a little at that thought and walked away.

Meanwhile in the night class Kaname was constantly daydreaming about Zero and when Ichijo Takuma woke him up from his daydreaming and asked him what he was thinking about a small blush made it up to Kaname's cheek, quickly adverting his gaze and answering the question with a quick 'nothing'.  
It was only natural that Takuma didn't believe him, but he knew better than to press on the issue, so he shrugged his shoulders and let the subject slide.  
Kaname sighed with relieve, thank god Takuma didn't suspect anything, what would they say, if they knew I'm .. in love with the vampire hater: Kiryuu Zero..  
The only person who knew of it at the moment was Yuuki, not that he told her because he wanted to, no she actually made him, getting mad and yelling at him like crazy. In the end he told her and her answer was one he didn't expect, he grinned a little thinking about what happened.

_"I like Zero alright!!!" Kaname yelled out of control at Yuuki, who just smirked.  
"Hehe" Yuuki looked at Kaname "Kaname-senpai was that so hard?"  
Kaname looked at Yuuki, he didn't completely trust the glint she had in her eyes.  
"Plus if that's all, I better be getting back to my dorm, I'm a little hungry to be honest"  
"What do you mean.. if that's all!?" Kaname felt scared, did Yuuki know, did she hear from Zero. What if Zero knows, than the young boy would surely tell everybody how Kaname thought about him and then… When Yuuki saw the scared look on the face of her senpai, she had a feeling he was thinking about Zero. "Kaname-san I already knew, but don't worry Zero doesn't, you should tell him though" Yuuki smiled.  
"How did you know?" Kaname asked. Yuuki shrugged "the way you look after Zero's done something and just the way you look at Zero" was the simple answer.  
"Do you mind?" Kaname mumbled.  
"No not at all" Yuuki smiled "I'm happy for you, you found the one you love and I'm absolutely sure that Zero loves you too"  
"Eeh? You think"  
"No " was the grinning respond "I don't think, I know it for sure!"  
"Ah"  
"Anyway Kaname-senpai, I'm leaving, I'm really hungry and I promised Yori-chan that we'll have dinner together tonight" Yuuki smiled "Byebye senpai!"  
"Bye Yuuki" and both walked away, both different ways aswell._

Kaname stood up all of a sudden "Tonight I'll tell him!" he practically yelled through the whole class, which made all the night class students look at him shocked. Kaname never had outburst, never had they seen him stand up so fast and yell something weird through the class. So when the shock was over Seiren asked Kaname what he meant.  
Kaname still had fierce look in his eyes and he told them that he liked Zero and that he was going to make sure Zero knew it, he was going to tell him the news tonight.  
Little by little Kaname realized what he had just said and slowly a blush crept up Kaname's cheeks.  
"Hehehe" Kaname scratched his head. Just when Ruka wanted to say something, Aido looked out of the window, as did the rest and there was just one thing on their mind: Blood.

And before Kaname was able to stop them, all of the night class students had jumped out of the window and were gone searching for the blood, Kaname hurried after them, with the intention of making them go back to class. But his plan didn't go the way he wanted it to. There on the ground with a shot wound in his leg and another in his shoulder, was Zero clutching his shoulder while glaring at all the night class students, who all backed off, not because they found Zero scary but because they all knew about the feeling Kaname had for the young boy sitting on the ground. And one by one they disappeared, with exception from Kaname, who just advanced towards Zero.

"Zero-kun let me help you" Kaname whispered, Zero shook his head "No, never, you're a vampire" with that said Zero tried to stand up. He fell and Kaname catched him and right at that moment, Zero felt his heart skip a beat and he got a tingling feeling in his stomach. He shook his head and pushed Kaname away "Leave me alone Kuran" and left.  
"Zero…." Kaname whispered his head down casted, his tears falling to the ground, like the rain does from the sky. "Zero…"

Zero looked from a distant at Kaname, he was hurting and he needed blood, perhaps he was better off death, he was an animal just like all the other vampires. No that's not true he reminded himself, Kaname's not an animal. Almost immediately he took that back, he can't possibly think that, he and Kaname are sworn enemies. Zero believed that as long as he thought that, everything would stay normal. But deep inside he knew that that isn't true, it all changed a long time ago, a long time ago.  
He realized it all started when he realized he didn't love Yuuki as a loves, just as a good friend and as a brother would love his sister, than why did he get pissed off when Yuuki showed attention to Kaname? Why didn't he like that, if he didn't love Yuuki it shouldn't matter right.. Zero's eyes widened "Is it possible.." he whispered "That I didn't like the fact that Kaname was close to Yuuki, that I wanted to be Yuuki and get attention from Kuran.." tears started to flow down his cheek and fell to the ground and even though the two of them were apart, their tears continued to fall, to fall for a love that would be impossible.  
Never would the two get into a relationship, they weren't friends, they were enemies.

Both cried and realized that nothing would ever happen, it would all stay the way it did and it did.  
It pained Yuuki to see them both like this, but not as much as it pained them.  
Zero longed for Kaname to touch him, to hold him when he was scared, to comfort him when he was sad and just be there because he needed Kaname more than anything, he needed him more than anything.  
Kaname got more depressive by the day, he needed Zero, he needed Zero so much, so much.

Days pasts, weeks pasts and eventually months pasts. And with each day, with each week, with each month, the hurt and the feelings continued to grow.  
Day by day, week by week and month by month they needed the other more and more. Kaname believed he couldn't live like this anymore, he had to leave. He had to at school he just kept being reminded at the impossible love between him and Zero.

And one day he did, he left the school ground, he left it all behind.

When the headmaster heard it he panicked and immediately started a search and all the night class vampires where helping, but Kaname was nowhere to be found. Not so long after this, Zero disappeared aswell. This time Yuuki stopped the headmaster from starting a new search action.  
She knew that everything would be alright for the two of them and she couldn't righter than that.

Zero left school to search for Kaname and after searching for months he found Kaname, he finally discover where he lived.  
Kaname had moved to America and started living as a normal teenager, he took bloodtablets now and then, but after years of pain his lust for blood had faded, and after all this time he still longed for just one person..

When Kaname went to high school on a seemingly normal day, it all went as usual, he caught up with his group of friends and they got onto the bus and they were off to school. Still everything went normal until homeroom. Homeroom started a little different than usual, because their teacher announced that they would have a new student all the way from Japan and they should all be nice to him.  
"At this moment he's still with the principal, discussing some minor things, but he'll be here soon and Kaname I hope you can show him around, seeing as you're also from Japan, is that okay with you?" the teacher, Mrs Johnson, asked smiling at Kaname.  
"Um sure" Kaname answered hesitantly.  
Someone knocked on the door and the door slowly opened.  
A boy stepped in the classroom, head down and he slowly walked to the teacher and when he stood next to the teacher, with his back facing the class, he wrote his name on the blackboard:  
"Zero Kiryuu"

Kaname's eyes widened when he saw that name and before he could do anything. Zero had turned around and looked at him.  
"I'm not here to follow any classes or anything like that, I'm here to start a new life, a life far far away from my old one. I'm here to get the one I love and I want him to be person who I'll be living for as I always have" Zero began looking at the whole class "If this person answers my love, I'll do whatever I want, I've been searching for him ever since he left us all. I'm not asking him to return I'm asking him to answer the love I have for him.. I hope he still will, because Yuuki told me this person loved me when still living in Japan at the Cross Academy, I hope he still does.."  
Zero got rudely interrupted by a guy "So you're gay!"  
Zero glared at the boy and his fangs came through. "You got a problem kid"  
The guy stood up and walked toward Zero. Zero smirked knowing he was going to hit him, but before the boy had the chance to hit him, Zero got dangerously close to the guy "ever heard about vampires, I don't think you want to make me mad.." and gave a light push to the skin of the boy with the tip of his fangs.  
The boy fell down, his eyes wide. "Va..va..m..ppp.?" he stuttered.  
Zero smirked "I don't know what you're talking about"

Zero turned his attention to Kaname again.  
"Kuran Kaname I love you, I really do.." he whispered in Japanese.  
Kaname felt tears streaming down his face, but this time not because he was sad, no this time because he was happy, happy for the fact that Yuuki was right, happy for the fact that they could finally be together.  
Kaname stood up and walked towards Zero and the two of them looked each other in the eye.  
Zero didn't hesitate for even a moment, he hugged Kaname and Kaname hugged back as if his life depended on it.

Hope you enjoyed reading. I was originally planning to make a one-shot, but should I continue or just let it stay like this.  
Please review =)  
Constructive Criticism is welcome but flames not, because I can't see them as criticism


End file.
